


Gummy Bear Hearts

by detunedxradio



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5185586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detunedxradio/pseuds/detunedxradio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo comes back to the dorm tired from promotions. A bed with Kris looks incredibly inviting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gummy Bear Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea what to name this and decided on "Gummy Bear Hearts" since my best friend and I were eating them while I was writing. ((how convenient))

The main door of the dorm is unlocked and Baekhyun is the first to enter. “We’re home!” he shouts out and Jongdae echos the greeting. Kyungsoo quietly follows behind them and the trio take off their shoes. The youngest is last to put his dress shoes on the shoe rack. He watches as Jongdae and Baekhyun exert an amount of energy he wishes he still had.  


“Ahhh!! I’m so hungry!! You think the guys left some food for us?” wondered Jongdae. He places his peacoat on the living room couch and scurried to the kitchen. Baekhyun quickly follows and hits Jongdae on the head, “Yah..we already ate, you dummy!”  


Jongdae begins to whine that he wants food. Baekhyun playfully shoves him when he says Suho hyung katalk messaged him earlier that there’s still some fried chicken leftover. Technically it was Jongin’s chicken because he insisted to “save it for breakfast,” but what the younger didn’t know wouldn’t hurt. Jongin would probably order more in a few hours anyways. Kyungsoo can only shake his head at the pair. How can the two of them be older than himself? He leaves them to do what they please and naturally walks into the second bedroom on the left. Kris is there laying on his bed reading something on his phone.

 

Once Kris notices Kyungsoo walking in, his body sprang up and greeted the younger with a warm smile. Kyungsoo tries to return the smile, but he’s just too damn tired. With music shows, interviews, and now even late radio shows, all Kyungsoo wants to do right now is sleep. Even if it’s for a few hours before the three members do more Miracles in December promotions. Kris makes space for Kyungsoo and tells the younger to come over there. Kyungsoo lazily took off his coat and threw it to the floor.

 

Kris frowned at how his boyfriend must have been really exhausted. Usually Kyungsoo would scold _him_ for leaving clothes on the floor. Kyungsoo rests his head on Kris’ chest with closed eyes and hums at the warmth that envelops him. Kris’ arms are wrapped tightly around the tiny body and he rubs smooth circles on the younger’s back. “Long day?” Kyungsoo hummed once more and slowly opened his eyes to look up at Kris. “Is it ever a short day whenever there’s promotions?”

 

Kris chuckled and gave Kyungsoo quick peck on the cheek. “My baby must be tired...shall I sing him to sleep?” suggested Kris. Kyungsoo groans in disgust and gave a look of disapproval, “I thought we agreed that your horrible english raps would never be my lullabies ever again.” Kris pouts and argues that they definitely can. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and says he’ll take a raincheck on that lullaby.

 

Their fingers intertwine and Kyungsoo can’t help but laugh at the size difference every time. Kyungsoo sighs and looks at their hands quizzically, “Why are my hands so small compared to yours?” Kris chuckles and teases, "Well I can't help it that your hands are like the size of children." Kyungsoo scoffs and Kris laughs again, bringing him closer to his body. Kyungsoo only sighs and closes his eyes again. It takes too much work to keep them open at this point.

 

“Did you eat dinner yet, baby?” Kris asks but he already knows the answer. Kyungsoo says Ryeowook hyung ordered food for them after the Sukira recording. Jongdae and Baekhyun ate as if they haven't eaten in days while Kyungsoo ate "moderately." Though Kyungsoo's definition of the word would conflict with Kris' definition.

 

"I bet you ate way less than what you're trying to make me believe..You need to keep eating properly even during schedules, you know that," chides Kris. It may have been a bit of scolding on Kris' side, but Kyungsoo is aware that his boyfriend is only concerned for his well being. Most of the time it's Kyungsoo telling Kris to eat more. Kyungsoo is wondering what happened this time around.

 

"Then..cook for me...." mumbles Kyungsoo. Kris laughs and says how that sounds like a terrible idea. Quite dangerous in fact. Kyungsoo wrinkles his nose when he remembered Kris tried to make chocolates for White Day. It's a wonder the kitchen could still function after dealing with Chef Wu. "Yeah....on second thought maybe I should have Yixing or someone else do it. Anyone else is better than you."

 

Kris is quick to give Kyungsoo a pout. Kyungsoo hated those. How can a giant be so cute? Kyungsoo slowly lifts his hand and tries to poke back the protruding lip back in. "Yifan we are not doing this right now. What did I say about you pouting around me?"

 

"That I'm so cute you'd shower me with kisses and nice things?" replies Kris. Kyungsoo groans and Kris grins at how his boyfriend is naturally the cute one. "What are you really good for anyways?" whines Kyungsoo. It's not the first time he asked this out loud. Kris knows not to take it so personally and always teases his boyfriend. He's just too cute.

 

"Well...." Kris pretends to give his response some thought before whispering into Kyungsoo's ear, "I've been told I'm great in bed." Kyungsoo is quick to judge and glare at his boyfriend. "Who the hell told you that?" scoffs Kyungsoo.

 

“The person hasn’t told me directly….but I’m pretty sure he enjoys it from the loud moans he emits and the scratches still on my back...because of him I can’t really wear tank tops around the dorm or else the members would get worried.” Kyungsoo still has his eyes closed but he can tell Kris has a smug face that he would punch if he had the energy to do so. Kris is aware of how irritated his boyfriend is and laughs. 

There goes another kiss to his temple, there's already been so many from Kris but it's as if they’re helpful enough to soothe the younger to sleep. "I'm so tired that I can't even get up to take off my makeup...." Kyungsoo lazily raises his arms like a kid. "Appa, get me ready for bed!" Kris smirks and decides to play along, "But honey if you can't get up how can I help you?" Kyungsoo’s arms are still raised and his body squirms when Kris doesn’t give in. "Appa, can get me up!" Kris whispered hotly in Kyungsoo’s ear, "Oh, I'm sure I can get you up..."

 

A hard punch in the chest is Kyungsoo’s response and Kris felt as if the air suddenly left his body. Kris began to cough and Kyungsoo insisted that his boyfriend deserved it. "Yifan! That's gross!! Now you turned yourself into someone who wants to be a pedophile!!" chastises Kyungsoo. Kris pouted again and whined, "I didn't even say anything wrong.” He tries to crawl into a ball, but Kris is already too tall for the bed. He whines once more and settled to turn his back from Kyungsoo.

His boyfriend lazily rolls his eyes and gets up to leave the bedroom. Once Kyungsoo closed the door he could hear Kris shout, “Well I got you to get up to wash your face!” Kyungsoo sighs, but it’s quickly replaced with a smile.

Moments later, Kyungsoo is back in the bedroom and opens the closet. Kris tried to hide his smug face when he saw Kyungsoo changing into one of his shirts. It was a plain black tee that was large enough for the hem to reach up to Kyungsoo’s contrasting pale thighs. Kris made sure to look away since the sight was actually quite inviting.

 

“I thought you would sleep in your own bed for once?” mentioned Kris. Kyungsoo shrugs and tells Kris to move over. The pair are back in their previous position. This time Kyungsoo dressed more comfortably and their legs are wrapped around each other. “It’s a wonder how height can make people look different in the same clothing.”

 

“Stop being such an ass, Kris. You’ll regret it.” warns Kyungsoo. Kris smiles and kisses his boyfriend on the lips. “Baby, you know I’m only kidding.”

Kyungsoo is aware but he wants Kris to shower with kisses and lull him to sleep, not jokes. It’s as if Kris can read Kyungsoo’s mind and does just that. Kris continues to give soft kisses on Kyungsoo’s face while whispering sweet compliments. “I love you, Kyungsoo,” said Kris as he give one last kiss on the lips. Kyungsoo gives his signature heart smile, “I love you too, Yifan.” He yawns and stretches right after like a cute cat ready for slumber. Kris chuckles as he says they should finally get some sleep.

 

Kyungsoo wishes every night could be like this.

The two of them laying in bed together with no worries or thoughts about the outside world.

 

Reality is that it can't happen. Maybe in the long future, but right now their priority is the idol life they chose. Kyungsoo doesn't regret it. He is able to live his dream and it's with someone he loves.

 

If it weren't for his talent for singing, he never would have met Kris that one day during training. He wouldn't have known the tall charismatic man who is really a big teddy bear. His own teddy bear to be exact. The way his black hair covered his face beautifully. The sincere gummy smiles and cute attempts to joke in Korean. The curiosity of a child. The way Kris cares for him.  

  
Kyungsoo is thankful he has someone like Kris.

Singing is a significant part of his life, but it doesn't hold a special part like Kris does.

 


End file.
